


fireproof

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Anxiety, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Quackitynotfound, Swearing, because they r chads, hello quacknotfound nation, marblelympics supremacy, quackity is tired and I .. don't blame him lmao, this is me projecting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: based off of the song 'fireproof' by one direction lmaooThe boys have a chat and watch marblelympics lolol(can be interpreted as romantic or platonic !!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble I wrote for fun! my apologies if its grammatically incorrect, I haven't written for fun in a very long time!!
> 
> Quackity and George are a big comfort duo for me! I adore their friendship and dynamic! so take some very ooc fluff!!!!!!
> 
> anyways... petition to get Callahan officially recognized as the fourth sex haver???
> 
> if you enjoy, maybe leave a comment? :)
> 
> Quackity and/or George if ur reading this... ahaha a hey *shits everywhere cutely*
> 
> can u tell I got very lazy @ the end lol.. okok ENJOY jffhdfhkgdkf

To George, it was an ideal morning. Well rested, waking up early after a lucrative amount of sleep, watching the marblelympics with his fellow sex-havers (+ Callahan, of course) over a discord call. As the sunrise creeped through his curtains, he felt guilty mentally admitting that he would rather they stay up into ungodly hours of the night to watch obscene videos with him, rather than it being vice versa. He made another mental note to curse out time zones into damnation. Not now, though. He was clearly occupied.

Only George and Quackity had their cameras on. Karl was 2 hours into sharing his screen, which was now displaying the surprisingly intense Ice Hockey match that entailed the Crazy Cat Eyes and the Raspberry Racers roughing it out in the midst of the intricate LEGO stadium. 

“Holy shit. The Raspberries really came for all of the Cat Eyes’s assholes.” Quackity yawned following his crude narration of the current match. He seemed tired. George tried not to occupy himself with the clear sight of the bags under his eyes.

Karl responded with a shrill chuckle. “Dawgy dawg, who in the hell are The Raspberries? Address them by their proper name, you absolute chad.” 

Callahan popped a “lmao” in the chat, causing Alex to flip off his camera with a sly smirk. George sat back with a grin and watched the amalgamated chaos of the marblelympics and his heathenous group of friends unfold, as Karl and Callahan ganged up on Quackity whilst The Raspberry Racers made their bold second hockey goal, erupting some ‘lets gooooo!’’s from the group.

George loved this. The stress of quarantine and his high pressure online presence being alleviated, if only for fifteen minutes, by his pop off pals, whether that may be on stream or in private. He truly did enjoy their company more than they knew. Especially Alex.

Karl yawned, though in a more innocent manner than Quackity had before.

“I should probably try to get some shut eye. As much as I rock with the marble commentary, I gotta help Jimmy with some official Mr. Beast duties tomorrow morning.” he murmured. It wasn't unusual, though. The energy was always a bit quieter off air.

“goodnight . I g2g 2 :),” Callahan wrote in chat.

“Bruh, I had a stroke trying to read that.”

“That's what ur mom said after I read the declaration of independence while simultaneously banging her. Goodnight.”

With yet another of Karl’s infamous laughs and a few more mumbled goodbyes, the only two left in the call were Alex and George.

“Are you going to bed?” George asked, trying to ignore the shift in energy. He almost felt a little nervous when he and Alex were alone, which was dumb due to the person in question being Alex fucking QuackityHQ. 

Alex shook his head.

“Not sleepy.” He groaned, shifting to rest his head on his folded arms.

“Your posture suggests otherwise.”

“Dude, shut up,” he giggled loopily as he continued, “I just napped for like, four hours, I promise you I’m set right now.”

“Four hours is not a full night’s sleep and you know it.” George cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Hey, don't push it.”

“Okay, sheesh, sorry.”

And there it was again, that awkward silence that George didn’t know how to get rid of. Quackity wasn’t even looking into his webcam, and yet he felt as though he was staring straight into his soul, doing some serious emotional damage, like the psychological equivalent of a sledgehammer straight to his heart. He was, however, staring innocently to his left, probably watching Tiger or something. George took this as an opportunity to observe his side profile while Alex was occupied. He almost jumped when Alex snapped out of his trance and focused his attention back on George.

“You good? You keep asking me all these damn questions about sleep and shit but you haven’t said anything about how you’re doing.”

“Just busy, I guess. I’ve been trying to sleep at more socially acceptable hours, so that's a plus as well.”

Alex nodded gently, humming a response, as if deep in thought.

“It's good that you’ve been streaming more lately, y’know? It’s fun to crash a Georgenotfound stream once in a while.”  
George scoffed. “It's definitely not in a tasteful manner, though. If you wanna crash my stream, do it on discord like a normal person. I don’t know if I really want to see facetime visuals of your right-wing bass pro shop shirt in front of 150 thousand people.”

Quackity’s laugh made George’s stomach do a little flip.

“Oh, I think you do.”

“Shut up…” George paused.  
“How are you actually doing?” He asked quietly. He blushed as the last syllable escaped him. That definitely was meant to be internal dialogue.

Alex’s eyes met the camera with a confused stare.

“Didn’t you literally just ask me that?” a soft tone seemed to be established between them in this moment.

“No, I mean like…” There was no coming back from this.  
“Are you doing okay… emotionally?”

The pause felt like an hour, when in probably only a couple of seconds.  
And then, the unexpected happened: Alex let his guard down.

“College has kinda been taking a toll on me lately. Senior year and all that. It’s not particularly the workload. It’s more like… worrying about the future and stuff. Sure, I’ll probably keep doing twitch, but then what? How do you transition from content creation into practicing law? It’s shit like that… just kinda gets to me once in a while. Y’know?”

This time it was George’s turn to hum thoughtfully in response.

“I get that… I definitely get that.”

It was true. He did get that. Thoughts about the future were a truly vicious cycle, especially for students. He tried not to reminisce about those days where he had experienced that same fear firsthand; however, now he felt a different fear, or rather a different kind of hurt. Seeing someone who brought him so much joy being so profoundly sad… it hurt more than he would ever care to admit.

The silence was back, but it wasn’t so awkward anymore. 

“I’m always here for you if you need to talk, you know that, right?” George questioned, his words seeped with a deep concern.

Alex’s camera wasn’t the highest quality, but George could swear he saw a blush tint the younger’s face as he froze up in surprise at his words.

“Y-yeah, man. And I’m always here for you too. I mean that, y’know?”

George smirked.

“Thats so gay… but thank you, Alex.”

Quackity sputtered. “Says you! You started this conversation…”

George felt accomplished.

The silence was comforting now, like a warm blanket, or some cheesy shit like that.

“...More marblelympics?”

“Oh fuck yeah.”


End file.
